Thought's should be kept to oneself!
by rdebruine89
Summary: I do not own any part of Twilight or the characters, just the plot that I write up. This story involves Edward, Alice, Jasper and Bella..Alice seems to be confused on who she wants..She thinks she wants Edward, but is it true? Is that really what she wants? Stay tuned and find out!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the twilight series or the characters. I just love Twilight and wants to make my own version of it! I hope you enjoy it will be better then my Maximum Ride serious..hopefully..

Hi, my name is Alice, Alice Cullen. I am about 5'5" with short kind of a long pixie hair cut, I have a nice body with a good rack. I'm currently dating Jasper, but I wish I was dating Edward. He has a thing about him that makes him so irresisitable. Do I know what it is? No, but I do tend to find out.

Jasper has a tendency to come behind me and give a hug from behind. This would be okay, if it was Edward doing it. I mean Jasper is cute and all but he doesn't have what Edward has. Jasper also has a way of being able to control your feelings and you mood, you can say it is one of his gifts. But if he only could read minds, then he would know who I really want to be with.. Edward can read minds, so I bet he knows what I am thinking.

Jasper: Hey babe! -he comes from behind Alice and gives her a big hug-

Alice: Hey...-she sighs but what can she do but smiles-

Jasper: Alice, is something wrong?..

Alice: No everything is good..-she starts to think to herself, "How could I tell him how I am feeling without hurting him or him manipulating my feeli..." before I could finish my thought, Edward walks in.

Edward: Spit it out, Alice..there is no use in you keeping it to yourself when you know what you want..or more importantly..who you want..

Edward gives Alice a stare, a stare that I am not sure on how I would explain it. I guess it would be a you know I am right kind of stare.

Jasper: What is he talking about?

Alice: Well...I don't know how to tell you this Jasper. I love you I do but I think I am in love with Edward.

Jasper: What?

Jasper being the calm one most of the time, except for around human blood, he was trying to figure this out in his head, like what was happening, why was this happening..

Edward: Jasper, I think you know when this happened and why..

Jasper: Edward, don't even talk to me...Like what the fuck dude? What about Bella? The stupid human you decided to bring into this place..KNOWING..knowing what could happen...

Edward: Your right, she is just a stupid human. I'm a vampire, what was I thinking I can't be with a human. I need to be with someone who is more me, who knows what I was thinking when I thought she was my soul mate..

Alice thought he was right. He does need to be with someone who is more him. A vampire. Nothing more, nothing less. Although Bella wasn't stupid, she just was a human. Human can't fit in with the vampires, at least not with us...Just then, the door swings right open...

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the twilight series or the characters. I just love Twilight and wants to make my own version of it! I hope you enjoy it will be better then my Maximum Ride serious..hopefully..

Everyone turns to the door as Bella walks in..She stops in midwalk as she notices everyone is staring at her. Some surprised, other looking like they have a guilty look on their face. What was going on in the room, what did she just walk into?

**Edward**: Bella! What are you doing here?  
**Bella**: Esme told me you were here. What is going on? Why does Alice have a worry look on her face? Did she have a vision...And Jasper why does Jasper looked mad? Is it the smell of human blood?...  
**Alice**: I can explain...*as she was about to explain what was going on she was was cut off*  
**Jasper**: Alice, was here telling me that she is in love with Edward and I an assuming Edward is in love with her too. Anyways, your just a stupid human to him...  
**Edward**: Jasper! I never said that, you're the one who said that because you found out about Alice and I.  
**Bella**: Wait...what?! Edward, tell me he's lying..Tell me you love me..

Edward hesitates for a minute, thinking of something to say that wouldn't send her in a spiral of despair.  
**Edward**: Bella, I'm sorry, most of what he said is true.  
**Bella**: Most? What was the part that he lied about? Was it that you're in love with Alice or that part that I'm a stupid human? *tears fill her eyes as she looks into Edward's eyes trying to find some sort of truth to it.  
**Alice**: I'm sorry Bella. I never meant to hurt you or to fall in love with Edward.  
**Edward**: The part about your a stupid human...Jasper is the one who said because he found out and became furious. We just can't be anymore, I need to be with someone who is more like me. Someone who gets me, like Alice does.

Bella turns to Alice with an angry look in her face, she wants to hurt Alice so bad, but she knows that Alice has strength and she can move really fast.  
**Bella**: Alice, don't even talk to me...I want to say we can't be friends anymore, but I can't. You have become such a big part of my life, that I just can't stop talking to you. It may be a while before I talk to you again, but that is the cause of your actions. Edward, I guess Jasper is right, I'm just a stupid human. Stupid for falling in love with you, stupid for thinking a vampire could fall in love with someone like me. I thought you really got me cause I know you. I know what you're about...*tears flow down her face as she can't keep it in anymore*  
**Jasper**: Bella, I never meant to hurt you with that comment..I know your not stupid and you can't help that Edward didn't have the guts to change you. But I do, if you ever wanted to be changed..that is if you still wanna be like us..  
**Bella**: That would be great, Jasper. But I do need to think about it. I mean your still new to their way of eating. I don't know if you would be able to stop. And even if I was a vampire, I don't think Edward would want to be with me even then...  
**Jasper**: Forget Edward, there are other vampires out there that would love to be with you.

STAY TUNED!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lustful

I do not own this books or the characters. Just whatever plot I come up with.

After all the commotion that went on with everyone, I thought I could use some time to myself. To think what did I just do. I broke up two couples in one day. But Edward did say he was in love with me. That he needed to be with someone who got him. I surely get him, after all I am just like him. I may not have his ability to read minds, but I can see the future. Shucks, I really wish I saw this in one of my premonitions, I guess you would call them.

**Edward**: Alice?  
I turn around sharp to see Edward standing in my doorway.  
**Alice**: Edward, what are you doing here..I thought we were going to be alone to make sure this was what we really wanted...  
**Edward**: I am sure, Alice. I have been since the day I met you, but you were with Jasper. I wasn't sure how you felt about me or if I even had a chance. But now I know and we can be together.  
**Alice**: Oh, Edward. *I smile as I motion Edward to close the door and come closer to me* Had I known this we could have spared Bella's feelings. I feel bad for hurting her, being as we are close.  
**Edward**: Ssh.

That was all he had to say. He pulled me closer and gently kissed me on my lips. As soon as our lips touched I felt this tingly feeling. Almost as if electricity ran down my spine. Was this what real love felt like? Would it be like this every time we kissed?

**Edward**: Alice! Stop thinking! You're overanalyzing things. Just shut up and kiss me!

Aye Aye captain! I close my eyes and plant a not so gentle but passionate kiss on his lips, this time our tongues meet. He embraces me as our tongue entwine with one another. He pushes me down on the bed and usually thats my job, but it can be his. I can hear Edward saying Alice so I once again stop thinking. He begins to unbutton my top. From this point on everything becomes blurry as we begin to make love for the first time.

Everything seemed to have gone so fast, I mean I guess they would be on the account we are vampires. But thats life I suppose. I smile as I remember the last three hours we just had. I can see Edward is smiling through the corner of my eyes. But from the feeling I am getting I don't think this feeling will last as I can hear a gentle knock on my door.

**Esme**: Alice, may I come in?  
**Alice**: Uh, one second! *I dress myself fast and Edward as well so she wouldn't know what we just did.* Come in!  
Esme walks in. So poise and elegant, like always.  
**Esme**: What is this that I hear? That you and Jasper broke up and you and Bella broke up to be with each other? *she wasn't mad or anything, but she had this slightly stern look on her face.* Is this true?  
**Edward & Alice**: Yes. *We both look at each other as we answered in unison.*  
**Esme**: Hm. Well, do you realize what might happen now. Bella is a human and she could expose us. If you two want to be together, that's fine. I am kind of relieved that Edward is not with a human anymore, as pleasant as she was. But like I said, she could expose us. Jasper has already talked to Carlisle and myself about changing her and if he does she would become part of this family. Edward, how are you feeling about this?  
**Edward**: If he wants to change her, let him. I won't be mad. I found my mate in Alice. *He gives me a warm look* But he will have to be the one to teach her the way of us. I mean we will all help. Including Alice and I. But if anything bad happens and the Volturi finds out, he will be held accountable. Doesn't mean we won't fight for him or have his back.  
**Alice**: We both would have his back. Jasper may have some hard feelings towards us right now, but we are family after all.  
**Esme**: I knew I could count on you two to be so calm and civil about this. As for now, I will keep this a secret from Carlisle, but you two will have to tell him. The sooner the better. *Esme gives us a quick squeeze and walks out the door*

STAY TUNED!


End file.
